gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfic Exclusive: Dream Chasers
Dream Chasers is the third episode of the first season of ClevanOTP's fanfiction: Glee: The New Years. It aired on October 18th, 2011. Plot The Glee club is still down on members, and they have 1 new member to audition, however, conflicts are started as they all think that the newbie's a slob. Meanwhile, Anna gets jealous of a member of their rival group, The Troubletones, Shawn Dawson (created by Mr.oboe77). Songs *'Fame' from FAME. ''Sung by New Directions. *'Downtown' by ''Petula Clark. ''Sung by Julian Carson. *'My Heart Will Go On by ''Celine Dion. ''Sung by Shawn Dawson and The Troubletones. *Maybe' from ''Annie. ''Sung by Anna Clarkson and Shawn Dawson. Episode Mr. Schuester yells out, "5, 6, 7, 8!" when the glee club practices their dancing, "Right foot, left foot, dip, kick, turn around, Chuck, A.J., good job!, Left, right, kick, dip, turn around," "Wait, wait, wait, can we stop for a second?" Charlie said. "What's the problem, Charlie?" "I don't think I can do this, I'm not that good of a dancer," Charlie said. "It's OK, it's good if you give it a try," Mr. Schuester said. Elizabeth walked to Charlie, "You know, I can help you out a bit," "Sure, I'd like that," Charlie started laughing strangely, leaving Elizabeth thinking, Weird, totally weird. "OK, let's try again, 5, 6, 7, 8!" Mr. Schuester said. They started dancing again, and Charlie and Elizabeth were talking while dancing, "I'm Elizabeth, you're Charlie, right?" "Yeah, it's nice that you're helping me," Charlie said. "Oh, don't mention it, I'm always here to help, it's nice meeting you!" Elizabeth smiled at Charlie, Charlie smiled back. ''He's cute, but weird, but he's the type of guy that I'd dated before, three years ago, I dated a dude named Landon, he always joked around and laughed all the time, everytime if I wanted to spend time with him, he refused, he always wanted to joke around still, then weeks later, he ended up cheating on me with a hillbilly girl, crazy right? That's why I'm not gonna go through that again, but, he's cute, more cuter than Landon, oh well. 3 minutes later, Mr. Schuester calls out a break, "Good job, guys, so today, we're gonna check out our rival Glee club for Sectionals" "Who are they?" Daniel said. "It's actually Vocal Adrenaline's former coach Shelby Corcoran's Pot Of Sugar" Mr. Schuester said. "Pot Of Sugar? Who came up with that name?" Elizabeth said. "Some crazy lunatic girl named Sugar Motta, last year, she auditioned for New Directions and we rejected her, so her famous, rich, dad, Al Motta made the principal add another Glee Club to this school, however, it didn't work well, so it moved to a different school," "I'm kind of nervous," Anna said. "No worries, no worries at all, I know we can beat their club," Mr. Schuester said. "The only thing is we only have 8 members, and we need 4 more to audition," Anna said. "You're right, that's why I came up with the most greatest idea," Mr. Schuester said. "What's that?" Elizabeth asked. "You guys are gonna perform a song in the hallway, to show that you guys have the courage and confident of following your dreams, by singing the most known song, "Fame"," Everyone cheered and shouted out Yes, and smiled. "We have to bring it, last time, we started with Empire State of Mind, then We Got The Beat, we have to avoid the ignorance and the food throwing this time, we have to convince others this way," Mr. Schuester said. Chuck and Anna winked at each other. ______________________________________________________ The glee club were in their costumes, nervous and scared, and then, they pressed the button on the radio, and they started dancing and singing, "Remember, remember, remember, remember, remember, remember, remember, remember, remember, remember, remember, remember, remember, remember.." Then, Anna bursted out with, "Baby look at me, and tell me what you see, you ain't seen the best of me yet, give me time, I'll make you forget the rest," A.J. sang, "I got more in me, and you can set it free, I can catch the moon in my hands, don't you know who I am, remember my name," Then everyone started dancing and singing in the hallway, they danced all around and sang in people's faces and smiled, one particular guy named Julian Carson nodded their head while they were performing, "Fame! I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to fly high, I feel it coming together, people will see me and cry, Fame! I'm gonna make it to heaven, light up the sky like a flame, Fame! I'm gonna live forever, baby, remember my name," Daniel and Elizabeth sang in unison, "Baby hold me tight, cause you can make it right, you can shoot me straight to the top, give me love and take all I got to give," Addison and Chuck sang in unison, "Baby I'll be tough, too much is not enough, I'll grab your heart till it breaks, Ooh I got what it takes, remember my name," They sang the chorus until the end, and they did some moves to show their confidence. They ended their performance, then, suddenly, at least three people clapped, Julian and some other person, and Jacob. Everyone was walking away trying to get to class. The glee club was disappointed, for all their hard work, no one seemed to care. ---- Claira stood outside, and smoked a cigarette, Principal Figgins walked past her, and took her cigarette, "This, is a death stick, stay away from it," Principal Figgins said. Claira rolled her eyes as Figgins walked away. He walked to his car, then he was shocked as for what he saw, his car window sheild was busted, he was devastated, he dropped his paper work and his coffee on the ground, and he was trying to wonder, what happened, who did it and why did they do it, sooner you know, he turned around and he saw Claira laughing with a pack of Newports in her hand, she took one out and smoked again. "You! You did this," Figgins yelled out. "Did what? I didn't do anything wrong sir, I'm more mature than that," Claira said. "Let's go, in my office, right now!, I'm calling your parents!" Figgins said. ---- Mr. Schuester walked into the office, "Sir, something happened to your car!" "I know, this demon did it," Mr. Schuester said. "I did not do that to his car!" Claira said. Mr. Schuester sat down next to Claira, "That wasn't right, young lady, you know you might have to pay back," "Who are you to come into this office and tell me what's right, what's wrong and what I should do, you're not my mother or my father," Claira said. "I'm not trying to be your father, or your mother, I'm trying to wonder why you would do such a thing to his car." Mr. Schuester said. "I got my revenge," Claira said. "What revenge?" Mr. Schuester said. "Well, he suspended me for a dumb reason, so I got pay back, by hitting a Mercedes Jones," Claira said. "Wait, how do you know Mercedes Jones?" Mr. Schuester said. "Me and Mercedes used to be friends, right until she left for college." Claira said. Mr. Schuester had an idea right in his head as he thought of Mercedes. "Well, I don't want Figgins to suspend you or anything like that, but I have two choices, it's either you joining my Glee Club, or you paying Figgins insurance with your parents, if you join Glee, I'll help out with Figgins." Claira laughed, "Me? Glee Club? You must be the hell out of your mind! I don't dig Broadway. I dig Rock music." "Glee isn't always about Broadway." Mr. Schuester said. "I'm sorry, Mister Shoester, but I'm not joining your little Glee Club, I'd rather be dead." Claira said. "Well, I guess you'll have a great time helping him with his car and paying his insurance," Mr. Schuester said. Claira looked with a fear, and was scared at that point. "You have two days to think about this," Mr. Schuester walked out, Claira looked at Figgins, he looked back with an anger-ridden face and said, "Get out of my office." Claira sucked her teeth, rolled her eyes and walked out. ---- "That was the worst I'd ever thought would happen," Daniel said. "No worries, guys, we'll find another way," Mr. Schuester said. "Don't you get it, Mr. Schue, we're losers, we suck already. We just don't even fit in any of those students' categories, we're just a pack of loners." Anna said. Julian Carson walked in, "Um, hi, is this a glee club?" "Um, yes, who are you?" "I'm Julian Carson, and I would like to audition for your club, it seems so much fun, and your performance was amazing, but, I think you can do better, especially if I join," Julian said. A.J. and Chuck looked at each other like, "What?" "Um, OK, I guess, what are you gonna sing for us today?" "I'm gonna sing Downtown by Petula Clark," Julian said. Anna nodded her head in agreement. "Well, show us what you got," Mr. Schuester said. Julian walked closer, and then he had the band players to play the tune to the song. Julian started to sing, "When you're alone and life is making you lonely, You can always go - downtown. When you've got worries, all the noise and the hurry seems to help, I know - downtown. Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city, Linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty. How can you lose? The lights are much brighter there, You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares. So go downtown, things'll be great when you're, Downtown - no finer place, for sure, Downtown - everything's waiting for you. break, And you may find somebody kind to help and understand you, someone who is just like you and needs a gentle hand to guide them along, So maybe I'll see you there, We can forget all our troubles, forget all our cares, So go downtown, things'll be great when you're, Downtown - don't wait a minute for, Downtown - everything's waiting for you.... Downtown, downtown, downtown, downtown ..." As he finished his performance, everyone clapped, Julian took a bow and he smiled, Mr. Schuester smiled, "That was a great performance, Julian," "I know, so am I in?" Mr. Schuester said. "No, you're DEFINITELY in! Welcome to Glee Club!" ---- At lunch, Anna, Chuck, A.J. and Addison sat next to each other. A.J. mocked Julian's snobby quote, "Oh, and your performance was amazing, but, I think you can do better, especially if I join, oh, please, you're not better than everyone else! I'm not liking him already," "He's conceited, so what? He's a good singer, that's all I know." Addison said. "No, but you don't get it, in the middle, he'll get the solos, he'll get all of the spotlight, leaving all of us behind and he's gonna end up being such a suck-up, just picture it," A.J. said. "Yeah, A.J's right, I noticed a bit of a smug streak there too, he thinks that he's better than everybody? And he's trying to make others jealous and make it like we did good but it needed to be better." Chuck said. "Absolutely, he might end up being that way," Anna said. "Oh, come on guys, just let him be, he's new, we haven't seen his true colors yet, why don't we just wait a while to see," Addison said. "Oh well, at this point, he's a bit of a snob," A.J. said. Anna took a bite off of her sandwich and nodded her head. ---- Elizabeth spotted Charlie sitting outside on the bleachers looking at Coach Beiste coaching her new football players for her team. "Hey, Charlie, you OK?" Elizabeth said. "Do you think I should join the football team?" Charlie asked. "Honest opinion?" Elizabeth said. "Yeah," Charlie said. "OK, then, no, I think you're too sweet and funny to join," Elizabeth said. Charlie turned to look at Elizabeth, "You think I'm sweet and funny?" "Yeah, of course, you seem like a nice person, you know, if you joined the football team, you'd be forced to quit Glee Club, they would tell you that you have to choose between the two, and I don't think you should be pressured like that," Elizabeth said. Charlie smiled, "Thanks, Elizabeth," Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Um, Charlie, I was wondering if we could -- you know, hang out, go to a movie sometimes," Charlie looked at Elizabeth, and smiled, "That'll be really cool, Elizabeth, no girl has ever asked if I wanted to hang out," "Really?" Charlie nodded yes, he looked, "You know, Elizabeth, you're a really cool girl," Charlie patted Elizabeth on the back and walked away and waved. Elizabeth waved back and smiled. ---- "I am so nervous, Mr. Schuester," Rick said. "Don't be, buddy, let's just put up a straight face and support them at this school, come on, I think it's time to go in the auditorium," They all walked in, and sat at a spot, Chuck sat next to Anna, she sat next to Elizabeth, she sat next to Daniel, he sat next to Charlie, he sat next to Rick, he sat next to A.J., he sat next to Addison, she sat next to Julian, and he sat next to Mr. Schuester. Then, the principal for the school called Carver High School, the principal came out. "Ahem, ladies and gentlemen, it's a pleasure having you guys here today, as we give you a performance of our Glee Club, named Pot Of Sugar, ran by Ms. Shelby Corcoran. Let's welcome her." Everyone clapped for her as she walked to the stage, "Hi, guys, thanks for coming, we have been working on this performance since Day 1, and we never stopped, we tried, I hope you like the performance, now please welcome, Pot Of Sugar." Everyone clapped, as Pot Of Sugar had 12 members and the lead singer stepped out and aimed to the microphone, Shawn Dawson was the lead singer, and cleared his throat, and he performed, "Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on, Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on, Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on. Love can touch us one time, And last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone. Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to, In my life we'll always go on, Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on, Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on. You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way, You are safe in my heart, And my heart will go on and on...." Everyone clapped for him, but leaving the New Directions in shock, Julian put out, "Pot Of Sugar" just turned into "Pot Of Shawn.." ---- "Just face it, Mr. Schue, their group is better than us, we will never have enough power to win over them," Anna said. "Come on guys, we can't give up now, I know we can do this, I know," Mr. Schuester said. Meanwhile, Anna spots Shawn, she walks to him, "Hi!" Anna tried to act nice. "Hi, you are..." Shawn said. "Oh, excuse my manners, I'm Anna, you're Shawn Dawson, right?" Anna said. "Of course!" Shawn said. Shawn looked Anna up and down, and smiled. "So you're in New Directions?" "Yeah, your group is good, you have a voice I never heard before," Anna said. "Oh, thanks, well, I gotta go, I have to practice my solo for Sectionals," He tried to act a bit smug as he said it. Anna got a bit jealous of him, and she decided to wave and walk away. Anna was mouthing words on the way back to school, angry and jealous out of her mind, she was depressed. As they got back from school, they went to the choir room, "Babe, you OK?" Chuck asked. "I think I have big competition" Anna said. "Oh you mean that dude from Pot Of Sugar? He said, Anna nodded and looked down. "It's OK, Anna, don't let him get to you, you rock at singing," Chuck said. "Thanks, Chuck," Anna said. Mr. Schuester walked in, "Well, guys, you saw who our competition was, now we have to work, work real hard," Daniel shook his head, "We're gonna lose either way," "Don't say that, Daniel, we just have to show that we can win this competition," Mr. Schuester said. Anna raised her hand, "Mr. Schuester, I have a song, I would like to sing, if it's OK," Everyone shook their head and looked at each other, "Sure, Anna," Mr. Schuester said. Anna walked up, "This song expresses how I felt in the past," Anna started to sing "Maybe" from Annie, "Maybe far away, or maybe real near by, he may be pouring her coffee, she may be straightening his tie, maybe by a house, all hidden by a hill, She's sitting playing piano, he sitting playing a bill, betcha they're young, betcha they're smart, bet they collect things like ashtrays and art, Betcha they're good --- why shouldn't they be, Their one mistake, was giving up me, so maybe now it's time, and maybe when I wake, They'll be there calling me "Baby", maybe...." Mr. Schuester and Chuck smiled at Anna, Then, at Shawn's school, he was performing the same song, and then it turned he was singing the part, "Betcha he reads, betcha she sews," Anna sings, "Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes," Shawn sings, "Maybe they're strict, as straight as a line, don't really care, as long as their mine," Then, they both sing, Anna in the choir room, Shawn in the auditorium, the scene splits up, "So maybe now this prayer's the last one of it's kind, won't you please come get your "Baby", maybe............." Everyone clapped for Anna, while Shelby said, "Good job, Shawn," Shawn smiled with a smug look on his face, "I'm so gonna rock this solo at Sectionals," he whispered. ---- Rick walks to A.J., "Hey, A.J.!" "Hey, Rick, what's up?" A.J. said. "You know, I've been wondering, if you wanted to go out to a movie sometimes," Rick said. A.J. was shocked when he said that, he started to smile, "I'd love that," Daniel walked to them, "What the hell are you doing with him, Rick? You're supposed to be my boyfriend!" "Boyfriend, what?" A.J. said. "What are you talking about?" Rick said. "Don't act stupid with me, Rick, you said, yesterday in Science Class, that you would set a date with you and me," "Stay away from him, you mantaker!" Daniel said. Daniel pulls Rick away, and they walk away. A.J. was left in shock.